Microwave ovens commonly are used to cook food in a rapid and effective manner. Many materials and packages have been designed for use in a microwave oven. During the heating process, many food items release water, juices, oils, fats, grease, and blood (collectively referred to herein as “exudate”). Typically, the exudate pools beneath the food item. While some pooling may enhance browning and crisping of the food item, excessive pooling of exudate may impede browning and crisping. Thus, there is a need for a structure that absorbs the food item exudates during storage and cooking. There is further a need for a structure that absorbs exudates and enhances browning and crisping of the food item in a microwave oven.